Marceline's House
by natalie5676
Summary: Princess Bubblegum unexpectedly visits Marceline's house, their relationship remains cautious as Marceline tries to reach for Bubblegums forgiveness. Using the only thing Marceline can capture the Princess's heart with she sings a song to her princess in an attempt to heal the love that once flared in their hearts.


Bubblegum & Marcy Pt1

Bubblegum slowly lowered her feet into the water, the stinging cold of it sent a rush of delight through her body. She swayed her foot in the water letting its murky green liquid run in between her toes. Coming to marceline's cave was something she had done more often these days, spending everyday in her castle stressing about the candy people and the politics of other kingdoms had been all to much for her. She enjoyed getting out of the candy kingdom for a while, just for a day or two. Hoping the candy people wouldn't lose it without her in charge. But most of all the enjoyed visiting Marceline on her day off, it gave her a sense of sanity in the heap of responsibility she held over her people.

It had been about Fifteen minutes since Princess Bubblegum arrived to Marceline's house, she read a note on her door saying she won't be back until 4:30. It was already 5 o'clock, and the princess was starting to give up and go back home. But she wanted to see her, she wanted to see her friend again. It had been almost two weeks since their adventure with Maja the Sky Witch ended up with bubblegum losing her favourite t-shirt. Marceline still didn't know why the witch gave up Hambo, never the less she was thankful Bubblegum had agreed to help her.

"Bonnibel?" A voice spoke from being her. Bubblegum quickly turned around, she lifted her feet out of the water and stood up, smiling brighter than the sun in the outside world.

"Marceline, hey!" PB said with excitement as she fixed her dress and walked to her shoes. Marceline was holding so many shopping bags that she was having trouble seeing where she was going. "Hey help me would you?" She said struggling to hold the bags slipping from her fingers. Bubblegum quickly ran towards her and grabbed as many as she could, helping marceline inside while they put the bags in the kitchen.

"Hey so, how come you stopped by?" Marceline asked as she opened a package of ripe cherries to eat. "Oh I… Just wanted to see you" Bonnibel stuttered, "I mean I've been pretty stressed out lately and hanging with you always seems to cheer me up". Marceline smiled as she drank the deep purple and red from the cherry she was holding.

"Hey why don't we go upstairs for a while, I've got something to show you." Marceline said with excitement, she held the princess's hand and pulled her towards the staircase leading to her room. "So its not totally finished, but you know, I guess its good enough to show you now." she said as they entered her bedroom. Some clothes were on the floor but the bed was made, Bubblegum could see Hambo resting on one of the pillows on her bed.

"Hey sorry for the mess, I didn't really have time to clean up." Marceline exclaimed as she picked t-shirts off the floor and thew them in her closet.

Bubblegum smiled, she could tell Marceline was nervous to see her, she liked that she wasn't always the anxious one out of the two when it came to impressing each other. The princess sat on the bed as Marceline rustled through her desk looking for something. "Ah! Here it is!" She said as she pulled a piece of paper from the draws. "Now Peebles this is still a draft so I'm not sure if you're gonna like it or not. But I really wanted you to hear it and well I guess it's better sooner than later".

Marceline picked up her guitar and sent a smile to the princess that made her flutter on the inside, "Ok so this one doesn't have a title but maybe you can help me think of one after okay?". Marceline strummed her base until she found the right pitch, she was focusing on getting the sound just perfect, she did't want to mess this up in front of Bonnibel. Bubblegum loved to watch Marceline play her guitar, she loved her face when she was focusing on the notes and how beautiful her voice sounded when she sung.

"Alright Bonnie, this one's for you.."

"Ooohh my sweet little flower, Ooohh my sweet sugar,

I just need you to know, oh how I need you to know

that I just couldn't possibly live without you,

and I'm sorry I never treated you like you wanted,

and I'm sorry I made you feel like a fool,

but darling let me promise you this one,

I won't ever do it again to you.

Sometimes I can't go a day without regretting I hurt you

sometimes I feel like a mess, But baby let me promise you this one,

I won't ever do it again to you, No i could never do it again to you."

Marceline stared down at her base, she slowly lifted her head up, "so… Did you like it?" A silence came from Bonnibel, she let out a fragment of a smile yet her eyes started to tear up."Now it's not finished so if you don't like it-" "Marceline…" Bubblegum interrupted, the princess stood up and took the girls hand, she held it to her cheek and gazed into Marceline's red eyes. She bent down until she was at eye level with her, she leaned in and kissed the vampire queen on her lips with a force that almost made Marceline drop her guitar, they kissed for moments so long it felt like an eternity. Marceline put her hands on the princesses cheeks and gently ran them back through her pink hair, she began to take hold of her head as she slowly pushed her away breaking the kiss.

Marceline breathed in and whispers softly, "Bubblegum… I… I love you". The princess smiled as she slowly moved forward towards the vampires lips, she leaned in closer as she closed her eyes and kissed her again, the two held each other in their arms as marceline picked the princess up and slowly floated towards the bed, disorientated by the sensation that was dancing on her mouth. Finally she found the bed and slowly laid the pink princess on the soft pillows and sheets, as Bubblegum leaned forward to kiss her Marceline noticed that one of Hambo's leg was stuck under Bonnibel's back. She slowly reached for him and put on the coffee table next to the bed. Staring up at Marceline bubblegum could no longer hold herself, she wanted Marceline more than anything on earth, she wanted to feel her kisses once more, how she had felt them a thousand times before. The princess leaned into Marceline and kissed her like never before, as if the days and fights that had once split them apart never even existed.


End file.
